1. Technical Field
The invention is generally directed to the field of power systems. More specifically, the invention is directed to power systems that generate a regulated constant output voltage. The invention is particularly applicable for use in the telecommunications industry and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention has broader aspects and can be used for other purposes and in other industries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power systems including regulated power systems are in widespread use in a variety of environments including power systems used in the telecommunication industry. There is a general need for improvements in various power systems, power circuits, and power components.